High-school reincarnation
by Kawaii-chan 080
Summary: Fionna transfers to a new school and she has no clue who's who, except for one guy. She knows his name, but she's never met him in her whole life! A Fiolee 3
1. Preview :D

**Comment nice comments please? I DONT OWN ADVENTURE TIME, NOR ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

High-school Reincarnation

"Cake! I'm going to school! If you don't hurry you'll be late!" Fionna yelled before shutting the door and running to school. It was her freshman year and everything seemed perfect. She made it to class on time and made a new friend, Finn.

"So what class do you have next?" Finn asked as he speed walked through the hallway.

"Umm. I think it's choir? Is this school's choir boring because I might just leave it, if it's boring." Fionna said as she tried to catch up to Finn.

He stopped, and Fionna bumped into him. "Are you crazy! Don't get out! People that are in choir get crazy famous here! They sing everything from opera to rock! You'll love it!"

Fionna stood there a while and had what he said process in her mind. "Okay, I'll give it a try!" She said with a smile.

"Great!" Finn said as he lead me to the choir room.

* * *

"See you Finn." Fionna said as she opened the door.

"See ya." He said waving a good bye and walking towards his class.

Fionna took a small breath and walked towards an empty desk in the back.

"Excuse me, Is this seat taken." Fionna said poking the sleeping, raven haired boy next to her.

The boy yawned as he sat up. "Hmm?" He said as his eyes opened.

Fionna sighed and looked at the desk instead of him. " I asked if this seat was taken."

"No." He said looking at the girl curiously.

"Really?!" She said smiling and looking at him now.

Fionna and the raven haired boy froze as the locked eyes. Fionna's smile faded.

"Marshall..."

"Fionna..."

They both said each other's names without actually knowing eachother.

"How'd you..." Fionna started.

"You know my..." Marshall began

* * *

**I know it's short, but it's a small preview, so deal with it just for this chapter please... COMMENT AND TELL ME WHATCHA THINK :D**


	2. Marshall Lee

Comment nice comments please? I DONT OWN ADVENTURE TIME, NOR ITS CHARACTERS!

High-school Reincarnation

"Cake! I'm going to school! If you don't hurry you'll be late!" Fionna yelled before shutting the door and running to school. It was her freshman year and everything seemed perfect. She made it to class on time and made a new friend, Finn.

"So what class do you have next?" Finn asked as he speed walked through the hallway.

"Umm. I think it's choir? Is this school's choir boring because I might just leave it, if it's boring." Fionna said as she tried to catch up to Finn.

He stopped, and Fionna bumped into him. "Are you crazy! Don't get out! People that are in choir get crazy famous here! They sing everything from opera to rock! You'll love it!"

Fionna stood there a while and had what he said process in her mind. "Okay, I'll give it a try!" She said with a smile.

"Great!" Finn said as he lead me to the choir room.

"See you Finn." Fionna said as she opened the door.

"See ya." He said waving a good bye and then paused. "Fionna, have I met you before?" he asked Fionna before walking towards his class.

"You seem familiar, but I don't think so, Finn."

"Oh, okay." He said while waving good-bye.

Fionna took a small breath and walked into a blue classroom. She walked towards an empty desk in the back.

"Excuse me, Is this seat taken." Fionna said poking the sleeping, raven haired boy next to her.

The boy yawned as he sat up. "Hmm?" He said as his eyes opened.

Fionna sighed and looked at the desk instead of him. " I asked if this seat was taken."

"No." He said looking at the girl curiously.

"Really?!" She said smiling with gleaming blue eyes and looking at him now.

Fionna and the raven haired boy froze as they locked eyes. Fionna's smile faded.

"Marshall..."

"Fionna..."

They both said each other's names without actually knowing eachother.

"How'd you..." Fionna started.

"You know my..." Marshall began.

"Name." They both finished together.

"Wow. Fi-Fi you looked up my name and everything just to see me, huh?" He said winking at her.

"Wh-" She started but couldn't finish.

"CLASS, QUIT FOOLING AROUND AND SIT YO BUTTS A DOOWN!" An old guy with silver white hair and a long silver beard said.

Fionna crossed her fingers. 'Please, I beg you Glob, don't let him be the mean teacher of the day. She sat down next to the "Marshall", and glanced at him. She stiffened when she noticed an axe shaped case on the floor next to him. ' Fionna looks back at the teacher and accidentally locks eyes with him, and he freezes.

"Class," He says catching everyone's attention, "today we have a new student. Fionna Jones? Would you rise and introduce yourself?" He said looking at her.

"Sure." Fionna said while standing up. "Hey, my name is Fionna. My FRIENDS call me Fi-Fi." Fionna said glaring at the axe maniac, while smiling at the crowd.

He made a exaggerated surprised face while raising his hands to show innocence.

"Well, okay Fionna. Whatever you say. Well, Fi, my name is Ice King. You may call me Mr. King, got it?" said Mr. King.

"Yes, Mr. King." Fionna said with a nod. Fionna was about to sit her butt back down, but Mr. King stopped her.

"Uh, Fionna." He said looking at her curiously as he walked towards her.

"Yes?" She gulped. 'Maybe he's not mean, but he could be a pervert!'

"Did we meet somewhere before?" He whispered so only she could hear. Fionna scanned him, and he did seem familiar. She raised her eyebrows.

"Uh-. I don't think so, Mr. King." She replied nervously.

"Okay, you may sit back down, Fionna." He said looking away.

Fionna sat down and her "neighbor" looked at curiously. "What was that about?" He asked sort-of aggressive-like.

She rolled her eyes at him. "And why do you need know?"

"Because we're da-" He stopped himself.

"Because we're what?..." She asked. 'It sounded like he was about to say dating.'

"Because we're neighbors now." He said grinning. 'Nice one, Marshall. Now the new hottie thinks you're a freak.' He thought mentally face palming himself.

"Marshall Lee, quit your yapping and come to the front of the class to perform your "project"." Mr. King said while glaring at him.

"Yes, your majesty." He said making everyone chuckle, including Fionna. Even Ice King had a grin on his face. He brought over his axe case, which made Fionna stiffen again.

"The song I wanted to play for you guys is called My Immortal by Evanescence..." He said smiling.

Fionna's eyes sparkled. She was wearing one of Evanescence's shirts that day, and she loved that song!

Marshall took a deep breath. "Here goes.." He whispered.

*I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave

Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light

Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me, me, me*

He got déjà vu singing the song.

+Marshall's Perspective+

I feel like my life was based on that, but my life right now isn't anything like that.

I looked at Fionna when I had finished the song, and I feel like she was thinking the same thing! Her face shows confusion, yet understanding.

"Thank you, Marshall Lee. That was a great performance. You may sit back down." The King said. I took a dramatic bow, and earned some giggles from a certain blond.

I smirked as I sat down in my seat. "Did you like it, bunny?" I whispered so only she could hear. She looked at me with a smile, and I blushed, but I easily shook it away.

"I loved it!" She whispered back. Her eyes were sparkling, and I couldn't help but feel great. I'm so fucking glad I picked that song, and coincidently she's wearing one of the band's shirts.

"Good." I smiled back at her, and she blushed crimson red.

"Fionna Jones, would you like to present us something, too tomorrow?" Our teacher asked Fi smiling.

"Sure." She smiled back at him.

A little small but effective pain went through my heart, and I recognized it very well...I felt jealousy. She just smiled, and caught the eye of every guy in the classroom. I glared at Mr. King for causing this, but he never looked at me.

"Well fuck you, too." I muttered, and Mr. King eyed, but then turned back to Fionna.

"No faul language/anything about sex, sweetie." He said to her.

I glared at him again for calling her sweetie, but that didn't do shit.

"Okay, no prob." She said smiling again, but this time I heard the side comments.

"She's pretty cute..." Fucking Gumwadd said.

"Nah, Man! She's hot." Flame prince said making me feel pissed. I looked back at Fionna, and she was looking at FP smiling. He smiled back, and made me boil inside.

"Prince Gumball!" Ice King said.

"Gumwad *cough cough* " I said smirking. I received glare from the pink clothed hippy.

"Marshall! No more comments!" He yelled glaring daggers at me. "Gumball you're up. Sing the song you agreed on." He said smiling.

"I swear this teacher is bipolar." I muttered loud enough for Fi to hear.

She rolled her eyes smiling. "Maybe he just doesn't like you." She whispered.

The Prince coughed to get Fionna's attention. "Not my type." She muttered. I chuckled.

"The song I'm going to sing is Let her go by Passenger." He said before getting his keyboard out of the teacher's desk.

'Yup he's gay.' I thought. 'He has that teacher and student relationship. POOOOORRNNN'

Gumball took a deep breath and started playing while looking at Fionna.

Well you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missin' home

Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go

Staring at the bottom of your glass

Hoping one day you'll make a dream last

But dreams come slow and they go so fast

You see her when you close your eyes

Maybe one day you'll understand why

Everything you touch surely dies

But you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missin' home

Only know you love her when you let her go

Staring at the ceiling in the dark

Same old empty feeling in your heart

'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast

Well you see her when you fall asleep

But never to touch and never to keep

'Cause you loved her too much

And you dived too deep

Well you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missin' home

Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)

And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)

Will you let her go?

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missin' home

Only know you love her when you let her go

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missin' home

Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go...

Fionna was blushing now. The prince bowed and smiled at Fionna. "Still not your type?" Gumball said before sitting down. Most of the girls shrieked, but Fionna rolled her eyes.

"He's just as cocky as you, Marshall." She said sighing.

"Don't compare that gay ass to me, Fi-Fi." I said gritting my teeth.

"Why I would never!" She said said giggling. I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

The rest of the class presented, except for FP. He was absent a lot, and he didn't even know he had to do a singing/ instrument project. He was going to present the same day Fi was going to present, Friday, which is tomorrow.

"Hey, Fi-Fi." I say after the class ends, and we're heading home. "I was wondering if I had met you before."

She stopped walking home to turn around and look at me. "I have that feeling too, Marshall, but I think it might've been before I was even born. Now, sweetie, quit following me, or I will call the cops." She said turning back around and headed home.

"Damn, she's my type.." I said smirking as I looked at her hot ass.

I know it's short, but it's a small preview, so deal with it just for this chapter please... COMMENT AND TELL ME WHATCHA THINK :D


	3. Chapter 2

And the long awaited moment has ended. YOURE WELCOME! Lol review plz ^~^ that is...if u want more p

* * *

High school reincarnation chapter 2

High school reincarnation

*Fionna's Perspective*

I came home and laid on our long rounded red couch. "Cake?" I called out knowing I wouldn't get a response. "I miss you.." I whispered. I fell asleep on the couch exhausted from walking in jail all day. Yes, school is literally jail.

~GOIN TO DREAMLAND~

"Cake, what are you making today for breakfast?" I asked smiling, as I sat on a chair.

I was only thirteen then.

"Bacon pancakes! Isn't that yummy, baby cakes?" She asked smiling back at me. I nodded several times.

"Your Bacon Pancakes are beast!" I responded fist pumping the air.

Cake and I used to be really close. She was the sassy one, and I was the tomboy of the family. At least, we were, until our parents died in a car accident.

"What's going to happen to mom &amp; dad, cake? Are they okay? When are we going to go see them?" I bombarded her with questions. She faced me with a glare.

"Quit asking me all these questions! They're dead already, Fionna! Can't you see?" She

practically hissed back at me. They weren't dead, but they were in a comma. It didn't really matter to her. They weren't going to be here here.

Since then, she's been different. She turned into the biggest slut, and she shut me out. I stopped being a tomboy because every once in a while I'd get comments from her saying I was lesbian for always acting like a guy. I changed too. I started wearing make-up. Not so much that I looked like a slut like her, but just enough to stop the comments.

Cake was 19 when our parents got in the accident. I would often come home and find her sobbing in her room with earphones in. I'd pretend like I didn't see anything. After all, it seems like she suffered more than me. She took responsibility for me and her parents sort of left. I was adopted, but they felt like my real parents.

~DREAMLAND OUT!~

I woke up with tears in my eyes, but I quickly wiped them off. I stud up and was about to walk upstairs, when I heard a high pitched moan. 'Cake...' I thought. Groans were heard after that. From the sound of it, she had two guys over. A three way...

I went towards the bathroom downstairs, and washed off the running mascara and put new mascara on. A little bit of lip gloss, and I was out the door before I could hear anymore moaning.

I sighed. "Fuck my life." I muttered. I walked down the street, and looked at my iPhone to check the time. It was only 5pm. I walked around the corner and went into a milkshake store..

I walked up to the person at the counter, who was currently facing the opposite way of me. He had raven, black hair. It seemed familiar, but I shrugged it off. I was currently wearing some blue shorts, a black T, and I let my holden hair flow with a little bunny hair pin on my bangs to keep them out of my face and to keep the men distracted from most of my chub chub.

"One strawberry, please." I said to guy at the counter.

"Comin' right up, sweet thing." The guy with the black hair responded. As he turned to face me, I observed the place. It had a good quantity of customers, but It wasn't packed.

"Fi?" I heard a smexy voice call. I quickly turned around, knowing who the voice belonged to.

"Marshall?" I said with a confused look. "You work here?" I asked.

He smirked and answered with a nod. "You know, I could give it to you free," He said gesturing the milkshake, "if you fuck me." He said smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, but I already have a boyfriend." I answered with a smirk.

"And I have a math test tomorrow." He said still smirking. He showed off one of his extremely pointy teeth that looked like fangs.

"And what does that mean?" I asked rolling my eyes once again and putting my hand on my hip.

"Oh, sorry. I thought we were naming things we could both cheat on." He said chuckling. I smiled.

"I would actually like to pay with cash, Marsh." I said with one of my sincere smiles. He pointed at the receipt. '$3.89' it read.

"Alright." He said, as I handed him the money, and he handed me the milkshake. I turned around to leave, but Marshall decided to say something. "By the way, Fi?"

"Yes?" I responded looking a little flirty. He blushed a little.

"Who's that boyfriend of yours?" He asked looking away from me.

"Awwww!" I said trying to humiliate him a little. "Is little Marshy jealous?" I asked smirking. He shot me a glare. "Chill out." I said putting my hand on my hip again.

"I don't have a boyfriend...yet." I said winking at him and then smiling.

"Bunny, would you give me your number, please?" He asked politely. I looked at him, surprised he would be so polite about it, but I've just known him for a day, so basically I don't know if he's polite or not. I considered giving him my number, and I did.

"Sure!" I replied with a smile. "I needed to have some fun anyways." I said smirking. "See you." I said turning around.

"See you around, Bunny." He said waving good-bye.

I was at the front door. I didn't know if it was clear for me to go in or not, so I took a deep breath and opened the door.

It was silent, dark, and cold. "Cake..." I said to the nothingness. "I'm home..." I whispered.

I went upstairs to get my iPod. I need to practice the song I'm going to sing in class tomorrow. I opened the door to "our" room. I didn't even sleep here, if she was here, and she didn't sleep here, if I was here.

I looked in the room, and I heard water running in the bathroom. 'She's in the shower.' I thought. She hummed a melody that I could never forget. "Bacon pancakes..." I whispered with a smile on my lips.

I walked towards my bed, and I grabbed my light blue iPod from under my pillow. I sighed. I got this for my birthday when I had just turned 13, before my parent's accident.

I looked at the time again. It was 8:00 pm. "Perfect." I said smiling to myself. I practically ran down the stairs, out the door, and to the park. I love going to the park at this time because it's always empty, and I work on my music.

Vibration was felt in my pocket. I pulled out my phone from my pocket.

'Hey ;)'

'Umm.. Who's this?' I replied.

'Marshall. Your soon to be boyfriend ;p' I rolled my eyes I read this.

'Lol you're funny, marsh. What do u want? -_-' I was beginning to get impatient. I want to sing already.

'I wanna see you, Fi. Where are u?' He asked. I sighed. If it will get him to leave me alone for at least 3 minutes, I'll tell him.

'At the park, near the milkshake place.'

'K see ya there, honey ;)'

'Whatever -.-' I replied and put my phone back in my pocket.

I slipped my earphones in and listened to my favorite song. Parachute: Forever and always.

I took a deep breath and sung.

+Marshall's perspective+

I took the shortcut from the milkshake shop to the park. It was passing through the forest, and it only took me around like 2 and a half minutes. As I got closer to the park I could hear an angelic voice. I recognized the song the angel was singing.

'Forever and always..' I whispered. I don't know why, but I felt so connected to the song ever since I heard it. It made me get déjà vu.. I stepped closer and found a blond angel. She was wearing the same clothes as before.

*I want you forever, forever and always

Through the good and the bad and the ugly

We'll grow old together, and always remember

Whether happy or sad or whatever

We'll still love each other, forever and always

Forever and always, forever and always

She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow...

His voice is almost too low..

As he says, I love you forever, forever and always

Please just remember even if I'm not there

I'll always love you, forever and always...*

A sigh was heard after that, and I decided to come out quietly.

#SNAP#

'Fuck!' I thought. ' I stepped on a fucking twig!'

"Who's there?" The beautiful girl said, as she turned to face me.

Her eyes were teary and blue. Her nose was a little red, and her hair was a little messy because of the wind, which made her look really cute. It was my darling Fionna.

'I did not just think that.'

'Actually, you did.' I answered back to my own thought.

"Hellooooo?! Who the fuck is there?!" Fionna called. Apparently I was still in the shadows.

I took a small breath and walked towards the blond beauty.

"Hey, Fionna." I said stepping forward calmly.

Fionna's expression calmed, and I noticed her hand was coming out of her pocket. 'Was she getting something out?'

"You're fast." She said with a smile. "I didn't expect you to come so fast. How long were you there?" She asked me looking a little nervous.

"Just long enough to know you have an amazing voice." I said smiling, and showing my bright, white teeth. I have sharp fangs, but they're naturally like that.

Fionna blushed. "Uh- I - I don't have a great voice. I'm not as great as you..." I smirked, and she quickly noticed. "Or Gumball." She added nervously. My smirk faded and was replaced with a frown.

"No, Fi. You're better than bubba over here. You clearly sing with emotion; he doesn't." A smile was seen on her lips.

"Thanks.." There was a little awkward silence, but it disappeared when she spoke again. "Why were you here so fast?" She asked looking confused.

"Because I wanted to see you." I said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes.

"Isn't the milkshake shop just around the corner?" She said pointing towards the place. I stiffened.

"You got me." I said easing up a little. She smiled, and I couldn't help but blush. She smirked.

"Is little marshy blushing?" She asked smirking. I glared at her.

"In your dreams, Bunny!" I hissed back. She laughed, and I couldn't help but laugh with her. 'She's actually a very interesting person. I can't wait to find out more about her.'

* * *

THANK YOU &amp; REVIEW!


	4. Jaedann!

I AM TRYING TO REACH A REVIEWER NAMED JAEDANN ! YO BUD GO CHECK OUT MY FIOLEE FANFIC AGAIN! I CHANGED IT JUST FOR YOU.


	5. Chapter 3

HIIIIII I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME, NOR DO I OWN ITS CHARACTERS

* * *

*Fionna's perspective*

I've never had any luck with guys. I never even liked them. I'm not saying I'm gay or anything, but I mean they're annoying, perverted, stupid, jerks, and players. I did like someone, before I came up with this conclusion. His name was Jonah, or is, but that's not the point. It didn't work out because all he wanted was sex.

"Hey, Fi-Fi." The perverted vampire called, making me look back at reality. Perverted vampire. That's what I call him, because 1: he's a perv &amp; 2: his fang like teeth.

"Hey, Marsh." I said with a light punch on his arm. He punched back, as light as I did.

It was currently 7:50 am, and Marshall and I were on our way to Adventure High. We didn't live that far away from our highschool, so we obviously walked, plus I don't have a car.

"Ready for your presentation?" He said smirking.

"Yup. I've been practicing all weekend." I said smiling. He was surprised.

"Really? You're not scared at all? What if you mess up? What if you suck? What if everyone laughs." He said smirking still. I could see what he was doing, and It wasn't working.

I looked at him with the "Are you being foreals" look. "I've done concerts a billion times to make money. Do you really think I'd be scared?" I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Truth is, my show name is Alice. I'm famous, but no one has ever seen my face. I wear wigs, and a mask when I'm on stage. I have millions of fans, and I love to sing, but I only became famous to get money and to be able to support myself.

He looked at me with disbelief. "What?! Really?!" He yelled, catching the attention of the people around us.

I glared at him. "Shhhh." I said with a glare. As I was speed walking to the entrance to get away from him, he was running to catch up.

"Wait, blondie!" He said in between breaths.

"No. You're embarrassing me." I said while walking faster. The doors were just up ahead. I reached to open one, but I was quickly blocked.

"Hey!" I said glaring up at the tall person in front of me. A big fanged smirk was seen on his face. "What?!" I said glaring up at him.

"If you wanna go in, I need your lips on my lips." He said puckering his lips.

I rolled my eyes. There's another door right next to him, and I reached for that one and went inside. I looked back, and he was already surrounded by other girls, which made me giggle. They catch him without a girl next to him and take the chance to try and seduce him. 'Lol'

I sighed. "I'm glad I'm not that popular here." I said with a small smile, and, apparently, I spoke too soon. I was surrounded by almost every guy in our school.

"Fionna!" A boy with red jeans and a green shirt yelled. He reminded me of berries. "You're so cute!" Said another. "Do you have a boyfriend?" "Marshall Lee isn't your boyfriend, right?" Everyone was either asking me questions or complimenting me. It's nice, but they're really annoying.

I felt a hand grab my hand, and I almost shrieked, but I soon realized I was being pulled out. As soon as I was pulled out of the crowd, there wasn't time to rest, we had to run for it. As we ran, I could hear them screaming and shouting my name.

'I hate boys.' I thought rolling my eyes. I kept running and realized I hadn't thanked the person who helped me out.

"Uh, thanks..." I said awkwardly as we stopped in an empty classroom. It was dark, so I'm guessing that the teacher doesn't have first period.

"No problem." He said with a smile. I soon realized who he was.

"FINN!?"I yelled. He soon covered my mouth and shushed me.

"Are you crazy?!" He whisper yelled, covering my mouth. "We just lost them, and now you're literally asking for them to come back!"

"Dorry." I apologized behind his hand. He uncovered my mouth.

"It's okay." He whispered. We heard a billion steps running near the classroom.

"I saw them go in here!" A boy yelled. Finn quickly looked around and found a closet.

"In here." He whispered while pulling me in with him. The door opened, and I was beginning to get nervous. I had to distract myself, but when I looked in front of me Finn's face was right there. We were extremely close. Our bodies were touching. My D-cup chest on his muscular one, and even though it was really dark, I could see a blush on his face. Soon I was blushing too. I quickly looked back down.

'What am I supposed to do in this kind of situation?!'

The door to the room opened. I started to sweat. "Are they there?" A boy yelled.

"I don't see them!" He yelled back. I could hear him nearing the closet.

"Well get a move on! They could be anywhere!" And with that, his steps quickly went for the classroom door, slammed it close, and he left.

I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding. "Close one, huh?" I said smiling.

"Yup." Finn said smiling back. I tried getting up, but I couldn't move an inch.

"Finn ... Can you move?" I asked. He struggled a little.

"Nope." He said popping the p. I sighed.

"What are we gonna do?!" I said freaking out.

"Well it's only 8." He said as he looked at his watch. "School starts at 8:50, so chill. We can figure out what to do." He said as he smiled at me. That calmed me down.

"Yeah." I said smiling a little. I looked at his eyes, and damn, they're beautiful.

"Why, thank you, Fi. Yours aren't to shabby." He chuckled.

"I said that out loud?" I asked with wide eyes. He nodded as he laughed. I blushed madly and looked down.

"But really, Fionna," he said holding my chin up, "your eyes really are beautiful." He said with a sincere smile.

"T-thanks.." I stuttered. His warm, minty breath tickled my nose.

"BAM!" The door to the classroom was banged open. I froze, and Finn hugged me, as if he was trying to protect me from harm. Steps slowly approached the closet. I gulped. The door opened slowly, and there stood a tall guy in front of us. I was able to breathe again when I found out it was Marshall.

"Oh, it's just yo-" I was cut off by Marshall pulling me up. He glared at me, as I helped Finn up.

"Thanks, Man. We were really stuck there." Finn said with his go-lucky smile.

"No prob.." He said. I looked at my iPhone, 8:04.

" Well I gotta meet up with my..Brother." Finn's voice sounded bitter when he said brother.

"Oh, okay. Good luck. See you first period." I said with a smile.

"See ya." He said as he ran off.

I was pushed against the wall. "Marsh?" I said looking up at him confused.

"What did you guys do?" He growled. I was a little startled at the tone of his voice.

"What do you mean, and get off me!" I said trying to push him away, but he wouldn't budge. I gave up and glared.

"Do you like him?" He said looking away and removing his hands off my shoulders. I suddenly realized what was happening, but that doesn't mean he can sell at me when I'm not even dating him.

"Why do you care?" I snapped. "We're not dating, and you just met me." I feel like we did meet before, but I don't remember.

"Right... I'm sorry.." He said without looking at me, and he just left. Leaving me baffled.

The rest of the day was pretty normal. I made a new friend in first period. Finn introduced me to Lsp. He's this short chubby guy with curly hair and purple highlights. He wouldn't stop talking about someone named North West.

'Who in the world names their child North West. They must be idiots or something.' I thought.

I met a girl named Marceline. She was in my second period Art class, and we had just finished it and made our way to 3rd block. She's in a band called Vamps, but here's the weird part, she's a Marshall Lee's cousin!

"And you're cousins with that playboy?" I said making the word playboy sound even more disgusting than it already sounds.

She chuckled. "Yeah, before he knew we were cousins, he tried hitting on me." She said laughing so hard everyone in the hall was staring at her.

I giggled. "Yup that sounds like him." I said with a smile. She smiled back.

We stopped in front of the orchestra room. "Well, here's my stop. Practicing the bass here helps my bass guitar playing." She said with a small chuckle and air guitaring.

"Cool! Well, good luck." I said walking towards my class.

"Bye, Bunny." She said with a smile.

Third block was history. I recognized a flaming lookin' guy that was sitting in the back of the class from choir. As I made my way to an empty seat, I noticed I had caught his attention.

'I just had to sit in front of him, didn't i?' I thought while inwardly rolling my eyes.

It was the only open seat. Well, it wasn't. There's a seat at the front of the class, but I suck at history, and I'm new, so I won't even think about going up there.

In this class no one can really talk. The teacher is very strict and serious about her job. Her names Ms. Bonnibel. Apparently my teacher loves the color pink, because her tablet is pink, her clothes are pink, her glasses are pink, her class is pink, and here's the weird part, her hair is pink. As soon as I saw her walk in on my first day I thought she'd be a lay back teacher, but never judge a book by its cover.

I was zoning out in this class. I started thinking of how it was like before I moved here, and honestly, I'm glad I fucking did. Jonah always got his way when it came to wanting to touch or suck any part of my body. He was my boyfriend, and I thought that's what boyfriends were supposed to do. He was my first boyfriend. He wasn't that bad though.. He stud up for me while I was being bullied. That's right. I had been bullied plenty of times, and it's all because of my sister Cake, and her slutty actions. I kinda missed Jonah's conversations with me, but before I could start thinking about that, I felt someone poke me.

I looked back, and there was a smiling red headed boy handing me a note. I grabbed the note, turned back, and read it.

"Hey I'm FP. Short for flame prince. They call me that cuz of my red hair and firery emotions. I just wanted to say that you're pretty cute, and good luck in Choir. ;)"

'Player.' I thought, but I answered anyways.

"Thx. My names Fionna. Good luck to you too." I responded and handed him the note back. He smiled, and I smiled back being the nice person I am.

The class passed by really slowly. Meaning the class was fucking boring! I scanned the room, looking for something amusing to my eyes, and I found it. There was a poster on the wall. It said something about winning 500 dollars by entering a singing contest. I don't exactly have 20/20 vision, so I couldn't see the smaller words, but I'll check it out later after class.

wasn't so bad. She gave us free time at the end of class to chat with friends or listen to music, and since I have no friends in that class, I listened to music. My favorite song. Troye Sivan - Happy little pill.

I began to hum and even sing some of the lyrics, and I wasn't even aware, until someone poked me. "Hm?" I said turning to look at the person who poked me. It was FP, of course.

"You're starting to sing and hum." He said with and amused face. I blushed crimson red and looked around. Guys were staring, and the girls glared at me.

I hate attention, and I just want to stay out of the spot light. Ironic since I'm Alice.

FP chuckled "Cool." He smiled. "I've never heard that song. Is it new?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yeah. I've been waiting for this song for like, EVER!" I said with a giggle. "It's called Happy Little Pill, if you want to check it out." I said showing him the name from my iPhone.

"I'll check it out then." He wasted no time in looking the song up. Luckily Troye had uploaded his song on his YouTube channel a little bit after it came out, so now, everyone can hear it. I noticed his fingers tapping to the beat, and I smiled.

The bell rang, and I could finally eat, but before that, I snapped a picture of the poster and ran to the lunch room. In my old school we had lunch separated by grades. That doesn't seem to be the case here. We were separated by who knows what. Everyone was mixed and there was A, B, C &amp;, D lunch, but however we were separated didn't matter to me at the moment. I was starving. I sped through the halls, and I was able to get in a short lunch line. Even though the lunch line I went to was short, there was only one last strawberry ice cream sundae! I quickly reached for it, only to find another hand on it as well. I glared at the person who was holding it.

"Marshall." I said keeping my glare, which was met by his own.

"Blondie." He said glaring back.

"I was here first." I said still glaring at him, and it was true. I was in front of him in line.

"So?" He spat. "I reached for it first." He said pulling on the sundae. I sighed. I stopped glaring and pulled on the sundae.

"Look, Marshall. We can share the sundae. I'll pay for the whole thing." He took his time to think making me glare again. He was holding up the line.

"Okay, Bunny." He said with a smirk. I stopped glaring at him, and let him take the sundae. I payed for my food and sundae, gave my thanks to the lunch lady, and waited for Marshall to finish paying. He joined me and led me to a table filled with punk looking guys, but I will admit some of them were hot.

"Fi, these are my band mates, mates, this is Fionna." They smiled, and I smiled back. "Now, about that sundae." He said drooling down at my beautiful sundae.

"Right." I said sitting down at the table and putting the sundae between us.

* * *

+Marshall's Perspective+

I sat down next to the hot blond. Thankfully today she wasn't wearing anything girly looking. She had black leather shorts, a light blue shirt, and a black leather jacket. Her curves were standing out, making me drool. I tried snapping out of it, but the drool wouldn't stop, so I blamed the drool on something else.

"Now, about that sundae." I said looking at the sundae and glancing at Fionna.

"Right." She said. She sat down, and I sat next to her. The sundae was in between us, and just as I was about to dig in when my comrade Ash decided to interrupt.

"Have you claimed her yet, Marsh?" He whispered In my ear, as I dipped my spoon in the sundae and put it in my mouth.

"No, why?" I said raising my eyebrow, giving him a questioning look. He smirked.

'Fuck!' I thought. 'He's going to make his fucking move!' He stud up next to Fionna.

"Hey, babe." He said with a wink. She had her mouth full with ice cream. It made me chuckle a little. He sat down next to her, and she scooted over closer to me, trying to get away from the man hoe. She gulped the ice cream down, and I just sat there, eating ice cream, and clearly entertained. She looked at me for help, and i shrugged. She sighed, but she quickly smiled.

"Hey." She said scooting closer. My band mates all looked at me, except Ash.

"What's a pretty little girl like you hanging with Marshall Lee? You should clearly be hanging out with someone better, like me." He said pointing at himself.

"Sorry, but I wouldn't like that." She said looking at him with disgust.

"Excuse me?" He said almost choking on his slice of pizza.

Fionna scooted back towards me. I decided to help her now. I put my arm around her, and she stiffened but soon relaxed. We ignored him and continued eating my, I mean, our sundae.

"Psh. Whatever." He mumbled.

* * *

The next period was free period for Fionna, and she decided to check out the picture she took of the poster by the stair case. The day of the contest was a week from now, and you could sign up for it after school today.

'Well, that's convenient.' She thought with a smirk. A tall shadow towered over her as she went through her music. She looked behind her just to find the perverted vampire.

"Hey." He said quietly sitting next to her.

"Hey." She said back. She suddenly remembered this morning and felt a little awkward.

There was a little silence between them, until Fionna heard whatMarshall Lee was listening to.

"My happy little pill." Troye sang. She looked at him with a big smile.

"YOU LIKE HIS SONG TOO!" She shrieked, happy that someone else liked Troye Sivan's song.

"Uh, yeah. You know it?" He asked a little startled. She nodded excitedly. "Cool. So, are you those new people that like him, or are you a fan from the beginning?" Marshall asked.

"Those 'From the beginning' fans, but I don't really think it matters." She said with a shrug of her shoulders, but a smile was still on her face.

"I think that too, but I was a little curious." Fionna nodded in understanding.

"About this morning.." She said awkwardly. "I-" she was cut off.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. I don't know what got into to me." Marshall said. "Anyways." He said changing the subject. "Why did you move here?" He asked, but he noticed how Fi stiffened. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." He said petting her, trying to calm her down.

She smiled. "Nah, I really want to tell someone just in case he comes back." Marshall looked confused, but he let her continue. "I moved with my sister because I had this crazy problem with my stalking boyfriend. I managed to convince my sister to move plenty of times. This is our 4th move this year. He just manages to find me, and I had to wait a month to actually register to be a student here, because I was scared he would find me." Fionna sighed when she finished explaining, and Marshall looked at her with pity.

"I'm sorry." He said with a frown. "People these days." He said earning a giggle from the blond.

"Yeah." She said with a smile. They started talking about themselves, and they learned that they both like strawberries. Well, they sort of already knew that, but they clarified it.

The warning bell rang. "Time for choir." He said with a smile. Fionna hopped up, and she started making her way to choir with Marshall. They entered the class.

"Fuck!" She said banging her head against the desk. Marshall chuckled.

"What the hell, Fi." He said laughing. She looked at hi. With tears in her eyes, and he started to panic. "Are you okay? Did it hurt?" She shook her no. "Them what's wrong?" He said looking at her with a worried face.

"I- I forgot to bring my guitar to sing with." She said with tears in her eyes.

Marshall sighed. "I brought my guitar..if you want I could lend-" he was cut off by a teary and runny nose girl. He chuckled.

"Thank you!" She said wiping the tears away and going straight for the tissues.

Mr. King walked in. "Class. Two students have to present their project, so" He said as he looked at Fionna and FP. "Robert. You're up." The class laughed at the name. FP just glared at Mr. King and stud up.

FP connected his phone to the speakers and started the song.

Happy little pill -Troye Sivan (LOOK IT UP PEOPLE)

In the crowd alone

And every second passing reminds me I'm not whole

Bright lights and city sounds are ringing like a drone

Unknown, unknown

Oh, blazed eyes, empty hearts

Buying happy from shopping carts

Nothing but time to kill

Sipping life from bottles

Tight skin, bodyguards

Gucci down the boulevard

Cocaine, dollar bills

And...

My happy little pill

Take me away

Dry my eyes

Bring colour to my skies

My sweet little pill

Tame my hunger

Lie within

Numb my skin

Like a rock I float

Sweat and conversations seep into my bones

Four walls are not enough

I'll take a dip into the unknown, unknown

Oh, blazed eyes, empty hearts

Buying happy from shopping carts

Nothing but time to kill

Sipping life from bottles

Tight skin, bodyguards

Gucci down the boulevard

Cocaine, dollar bills

And...

My happy little pill

Take me away

Dry my eyes

Bring colour to my skies

My sweet little pill

Tame my hunger

Lie within

Numb my skin

Oh, blazed eyes, empty hearts

Buying happy from shopping carts

Nothing but time to kill

Sipping life from bottles

Tight skin, bodyguards

Gucci down the boulevard

Cocaine, dollar bills

And...

My happy little pill

Take me away

Dry my eyes

Bring colour to my skies

My sweet little pill

Tame my hunger

Lie within

Numb my skin..

Fionna stared at him wide eyed. 'HE MEMORIZED IT ALREADY?!' She thought. Marshall Lee looked at her, back at "Robert", and glared.

"Thank you." He said winking at Fionna, and she rolled her eyes.

"Fionna. It's your turn." King said pointing over to the stage.

"Kay." She said with a smile.

* * *

+Marshall's Perspective+

Fi got up. It made all the guys staring at their phones, and it made girls glare a little bit.

"Here goes." I heard Fionna say as she took a deep breath and sang.

Everyone payed close attention. We all froze as we heard Fionna sing. Her voice was enchanting. The song makes me really sad, though.. It makes me think about this dream I had, but I know it was just a dream. In the dream I was dying, and a girl was crying for me. As if Fionna knew what I was thinking, she sang the part that always got to me.

She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow

His voice is almost too low

As he says, I love you forever, forever and always

Please just remember even if I'm not there

I'll always love you, forever and always..

She smiled, and some people have tears in their eyes. The glaring girls were all crying. 'That's my girl' I thought with a smirk, but it turned into a frown when I realized she wasn't mine.

"That was great Fionna. You may take a seat now." Mr. King said. His eyes ere a little red. Guess he cried too.

"Thanks." She said with her angelic smile.

"Okay, class, I know we -" he was interrupted by a knock on the door, and then it opened.

"Yo." The black haired boy said as he made his way to our teacher. "I just got here. I'm your new student." He said looking around, until his black, dark eyes met some blue shocked ones. He smirked. I looked at Fionna, and she was trembling.

'I have a bad feeling about this..'

* * *

Love it? Like it? Tell me what u think in the comments below, and don't forget to favorite this. BYYYEEEEE c;


	6. Chapter 4

Its here! ITS GREAT (I hope) I DONT OWN THE SONGS AND I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS TO ADVENTURE TIME! ON WITH THE STORY a little lemony...

*Fionna's Perspective*

I wasn't really paying attention to who knocked on the door. It was probably some teacher asking for help anyways.

"Yo. I just got here. I'm your new student." A familiar voice said catching my attention. There, my worst nightmare stood. His black, menacing eyes scanned the room, and they found mine. He smirked. I felt myself tremble in fear, but I couldn't help feel weird. I sighed. Can you believe I still love him? I mean he was my first boyfriend after all. He was the best thing that happened to me, yet he used me, and I could never forgive that, but he isn't all bad. At least, until he fridging tried to rape me. We did have our sweet moments. That doesn't mean I'll trust him in whatever. I gotta get away from him.

"Oh, I have a new student?" Our teacher said in confusion. Girls were whispering and giggling. Some girls had blushes on their faces, and others had drool coming from their mouth. I guess they recognized him. P.S. Girls are stupid. Js. That's calling me stupid, but I am a little stupid for liking my crazy fucking ex. Yes, my ex that fucks. Pun was sorta intended.

"Ya. Like I said, I just got here, and here's my schedule." Jonah showed Mr. King his schedule, and King adjusted to see. Mr. King nodded. He looked dazed. I guess he recognized him too. Maybe he's surprised to have someone famous in his class. I sighed. If only he knew.

"So where do I sit, Teach?" He asked looking at me. I jumped a little and looked behind me.

'No...no no no no!' I glanced at Marshall, and he was ignoring the new student, yet his eyes would glance at him once in a while.

I started freaking out a little bit. Candy helps me calm the flarp down.. I always cary some in my pocket. I put the candy in my mouth to calm me the flarp down.

"Keep your cool, Fi." I said it in a whisper, so only I could hear. 'Everything's going to be fine this time.' I thought to myself.

"There's an open seat behind Fionna." Mr. King said looking at me. "Fi, will you sta-" He was cut off by my ex.

"No need. I know who she is." He said taking a few steps towards me. I saw Marshall turn to look at him fully now with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh! Well, would you mind introducing yourself?" Mr. King said looking at him like he already didn't approve of having him in his class.

"Sure." My crazed ex said with a smile. He walked back to the front of the class and winked at the girls in the front row. Please the fans, is what our director had told us.

'Here comes the same introduction he uses every time he follows me.' I sighed at the thought and got ready for what was coming. I straightened a little and swallowed the little candy I had in my mouth.

"Name's Jonah." He said with a smirk. Most of the girls swooned. "I'm at this school following the girl I love." He said with his fake sincere smile. All the girls in the class were now looking at him with hearts in their eyes. Jonah started walking towards me again. "Fionna," he said with a smirk, "I missed you." He kissed me, and I had no choice but to kiss back because last time I didn't, he made me do the worst things for him, but it's every guy's dream to have it done. The girls in our class now, including LSP, were slouching and looking a lil depressed.

"I missed you too.." I said with tears in my eyes, but they weren't real tears, more like, I'm a great actress tears. He smiled and sat behind me. Marshall looked at me with confusion. I just sighed and wiped the fake tears away as Jonah made his way into his seat.

"Well, isn't that romantic." Mr. King said with a sarcastic voice. "That's not a couple I would ship," he glanced at Marshall, who was looking at him with 'What are ya lookin' at' eyes. I could feel Jonah glaring at Mr. King from behind me, "but anyways, I'm sure you guys, except Jonah, have heard about the singing contest." Mr. King said trying to not look annoyed by the glaring kid behind me.

Marshall fist bumped the air. "Fuck yeah, we have!" He yelled, making everyone laugh, but the laughter was quickly replaced by smirks, while others just murmured stuff about who had the highest chance of winning.

"You're all participating, or you can just fail my class. That's your semester exam everyone." He said with a smirk, and everyone just sighed. I mean it though, EVERYONE sighed. I have no idea why, but I'm planning on winning for those 500 bucks. "You guys get bonus points, if you win. Also, for those who have been absent and are new, you have to either have a band with you, or an instrument on stage, because your phone cannot be your instrumental music, or you will be disqualified. Is that clear?"

People nodded and some just glanced around. "Good. Now, prepare yourself for the auditions or just chat. I don't really give a damn if you fail the STAR! auditions." He said walking out of class and in the direction towards Ms. Bubba's class.

'The STAR! auditions? But isn't that my companies' name?' I thought. Someone behind me poked me and I tensed. I looked back.

"Isn't that the company we work for?" He asked me, whispering. I nodded, not wanting to say much.

I said this before, but I'll say it again. I'm Alice. A famous idol from the company STAR!. I have two people on guitar and bass. They don't have masks, and they get me more female fans. Jonah is the lead guitar, and Carlos is on bass. Carlos doesn't talk much to us. He's just in it for the money, but Jonah was really into becoming famous.

+Marshall Lee+

I saw them kiss. I clenched my fist and felt a sting in my heart. RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY EYES. She glanced at me, and I have her a questioning look. 'WHAT THE HELL FI?' I thought. said something about not shipping them. 'I fully agree, Mr King.' I just can't show that I agree. She might already know I like her, but who cares.

Several students took the practice rooms already. Fionna, FP, that one guy, and I were left behind. FP was practicing the exact same song, making Jonah and Fi stare.

"I love this song." Jonah sighed.

"Who wouldn't." Fionna and I said at the same time. Making Fi and Jonah look at me. Jonah shot me a glare, but then replaced it with a smile in a blink of an eye.

'Talk about two faced.' I thought almost chuckling.

"Jonah Moon." He stated.

"Marshall Lee Abadeer at your service." I said with a little bow. He chuckled. I got that affect on people. I'm everyone's dream guy, wether it'd be their best friend or boyfriend...not trying to brag tho.. It's just what everyone's told me, and it can get very annoying.

Mr. King's slurping was heard from the hallway. I sighed and stud up from my desk and over to 's. I'm bored, plus I wanna black mail the guy to get my hands on a little bunny I've been huntin'. I sat down on his chair and opened his laptop. I clicked on history and found nothing.

'I know what you've been doing Mr. Pervert.' I thought with a smirk.

King came in with wide eyes and spit out his coffee. "What are you- MARSHALL!" I chuckled.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." I said with a wink "No homo on the wink." I said chuckling.

"If you tell anyone I'll-" he started, but I cut him off.

"You'll tell them what? That you watch-" he cut me off quickly.

"OKAY, OKAY, JUST DONT TELL ANYONE!" He screamed. I made a pleased face.

"Alright." I said with my devious smile. Fionna and FP were holding their laughs, while Jonah just texted and listened to his iPhone. 'Who needs his attention? At least I got Fi's.' "But Mr. King," I said with my usual smirk, "what do I get in return?" I asked. His face looked thoughtful and sweaty. He stood there, thinking for a couple moments, but, a while later, his face brightened. He leaned in, and I leaned back.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I said with a glare and a face filled with disgust. "Gumball might be into this, but believe me when I say I am STRAIGHT. I only got the hots for the ladies." At this Fionna and FP were laughing their butts off, and I even managed to make Jonah look. Not that I care, but I love attention sometimes.

"No, you idiot! I was going to whisper your side of the deal, Estupido." He said rolling his ugly, dead blue eyes.

"HEY! I'm not stupid! You should know I'm, like, a quarter Mexican! You can tell by my hair, man. You just don't get this glorious dark, black hair by being full white. Just sayin'." I said in full self defense.

"You wanna know or not, Marshall?" He said obviously tired of my shit.

"I wanna know, duh?" I said glaring at the old geezer.

*Fionna's Perspective*

I was currently laughing my booty off at Marshall &amp; 's conversation. What the hey hey is wrong with Marsh? I looked back at Jonah, who looked as if he was trying not to laugh. 'Guess he doesn't want to ruin his reputation that he thinks he has.' I was too busy trying to figure out what Jonah was thinking that I didn't realize Mr. King had walked up to me.

"Fionna." Mr. King said with a serious voice. I jumped a little. What's up with me being so jumpy today. IT WAS THAT COFFEE I DRANK BEFORE SCHOOL! CURSE MY LOVE COFFEE!

"What's up?" I said looking at him with confusion and fear. "Did I do something wrong or whatever?" He looked at me dead serious.

"No, but I assume you don't have a partner of any kind for your performance, right?" He said, and i nodded.

"Yeah, but-" he cut me off before I could reply.

"Oh, goodie! You see, Marshall wants to do a song with a duet partner, and he would ask Jonah or FP, but he needs a girl to do it with, and it seems you don't have a partner either, so-"

"You talk a lot Mr. King." I said rolling my eyes. "I'd be happy to do it. What song is it?" I asked. Worry was seen on his face. I gave him a questioning look, and he looked over at Marshall, who was currently playing on Mr. King's phone. Mr. King glared at him, and Marshall shivered.

"Mr. King, did you know your glares feel like ice." He said with a little fake shiver for effect.

"Shut up, Marshall! What song are you going to do?" He asked sticking his tongue out at him. I smiled.

'Mr. King can be such a kid sometimes.' I thought. I looked back at Jonah, and, surprisingly he was looking back at me, as if, trying to figure me out. He shrugged and looked back at his phone. 'Is he interested or not?' I thought glaring at him.

"E.T by Katy Perry." He said with a smile. "I'll rap, and she'll sing. It'll be fun." He smirked.

"I like it." I said bluntly. "I love singing along to Katy Perry, so why not?" I smiled, and Marshall smiled back.

"Let's get started then." He said and grabbed my arm.

"Wait." I said, but it was too late. He was already pulling out into the hallway. "MARSHIE!" I yelled, and he immediately froze.

"MARSHIE?! Who are you calling Marshie?!" He yelled letting go. I laughed.

"Where are you taking me, Marshie?" I winked, and I could tell he was taken back. He blushed immediately.

"Well," he rubbed the back of his neck, "I -um, I was thinking of skipping class &amp; going to my house to practice. I have band equipment and such."

I grabbed his arm. "Well let's go then."

"Okay." I couldn't really see his face, but that didn't bother me. There was a huge, red, awesome motorcycle right in front of my face.

"DAMN, MAN! Tell me you're going to let me ride on this!" I said jumping up and down like a little girl.

He chuckled. "Well, yeah. You're just fucking lucky I left my bike yesterday." I giggled. "Anyways, let's go." He said hopping on the bike. I got on after him.

"Um, Fionna?" A sweet, candy like voice called. If I hadn't turned around to see who it was, I would've thought it was a girl. Marshall also turned, but he glared at the boy, who glared back.

"Bubba." Marshall smirked. The boy looked irritated.

"Don't call me that here. Anyways, Fionna, asked me to check up on you and Marshall Lee. You should maybe go back..." He said blushing a little. I blushed as well, but I shook it off.

"I- uh." I started, but was cut off by Marshall.

"Let's see. Would she rather stay here with the pink prince, or would she rather come with the vampire King? Wait, I don't even need to ask. See you, BUBBA." He laughed and turned the motorcycle on.

"Bubba's" eyes widened. "W-wait-" he managed to say, but it was too late Marshall had already started the bike and I grabbed on.

"What was that, Marsh?" I asked trying to see his face from where I was, but I was unable to.

"Nothin' much. He's just really really really really really really annoying." I giggled.

"He seemed sweet, like candy." I said. We neared a red light and stopped.

He sighed. "He may seem like that, but, trust me, he's an evil genius. If he can't get what he wants, he'll take it from you." I feel like what he said is true. Like, I've seen it with my own eyes, but I can't remember the details.

"I trust you." I whispered.

The light turned green again, and we rode off. The rest of the way there isn't so important, plus, the ride there was short. I mean we can walk from our house to school in like 10 minutes, so yeah. He actually made us go in circles 2 times just so it would be longer. 'He thought I wouldn't notice. Psh. As if.'

We sung like two songs on the way there, and it was fun. I haven't had fun since ducking Jonah tried to rape me. We got there and his house seemed normal. It was red on the outside, and it reminded me of Marshall. He was wearing a black shirt, red jeans, and red sneakers, plus, he likes strawberries sooooooo. He opened the door.

"Ladies first." He said with a little bow. I giggled.

"Why thank you, Marshie." I said rolling my eyes and sounding like the queen.

"I'll get used to it." He said with a shrug and walked in.

The inside of his house looked retro. The main colors were white, black, and red. My eyes scanned everything. I walked up to everything and admired it. The kitchen was empty, except for a table, chairs, a fridge, covers, and some fries from Mc. Donald's that looked pretty cold. The living room had a huuuugggee red couch.

I sat on it. "UGGGHHH!" I groaned. Laughter was soon heard after from beside me. "What are you laughing at?" I asked annoyed.

He laughed harder. "Your-" he laughed some more, "your face!" He kept laughing. "It looks so disgusted!"

His laughter was music to my ears. It was perfect. I'd never admit it, but it was seducing. I could feel my face heat up, so I turned around away from him. "Whatever." I said. "This couch is flapjacking uncomfortable."

He chuckled. "I'm never really home, so I wouldn't know. I'm always sleeping at somebody else's house, usually a friend's house." Guy stuff I guess?

"First, I'm going to shower. I mean, do you really want to smell this?"  
He said with a devious smirk, as he neared his stinky armpit towards me.

"EWW GROSS! GET AWAY FROM ME, MARSHALL!" He chuckled and ran towards the shower, but not before he grabbed his iPhone. He stuck out his tongue, and I stuck mine out back out him.

The shower turned on, and I just scrolled through Tumblr, until I heard some singing.

I can't wait 'til I get you on the floor, good-looking  
Going hot, so hot, just like an oven  
And I'll burn myself, but just had to touch it  
But it's so fine and it's all mine  
Hey baby, we don't mind all the watching, ha  
Cause if they study close, real close  
They might learn something  
She ain't nothing but a little doozie when she does it  
She's so fine tonight

And as long as I got my suit and tie  
I'ma leave it all on the floor tonight  
And you got fixed up to the nines  
Let me show you a few things  
All pressed up in black and white  
And you're dressed in that dress I like  
Love is swinging in the air tonight  
Let me show you a few things  
Let me show you a few things  
Show you a few things about love  
Now we're in the swing of love  
Let me show you a few things  
Show you a few things about love  
Hey

Stop, let me get a good look at it  
Oh, so thick, now I know why they call it a fatty  
And aww, shit's so sick, got a hit and picked up a habit  
But that's alright, cause you're all mine  
Awww, go on and show 'em who you call "Daddy"  
I guess they're just mad cause girl, they wish they had it  
Oh, my killer, my thriller, yeah, you're a classic  
And you're all mine tonight

And as long as I got my suit and tie

The music stopped, and so did he. I could hear some movement going on, like jeans being put on, NOT trying to sound like a perv, but I'm waiting to make fun of him.

The door to the bathroom closed, and a wet, yet sexy Marshall came out. My blush was spread across my face, so I hid it before he looked.

'Breathe, Fionna. BREATHE!'

"Nice singing, Marshall." I laughed looking at him again with no blush.

"I don't sing in the shower... I perform!" He said confidently. His confident answer left me laughing.

"Yeah." I said in between laughter. "Right." I tried to stop my laughter. "Performing." He made a displeased face, which made me laugh even more.

"It's true, Fionna. You should've seen the whole sexual movement." He said winking and rubbing up on me a little. I blushed and ran backwards until I tripped, accident,y hitting the stereo, which just so happens to have the the E.T song on. (One of his favorite songs I guess.)

I got a dirty mind  
I got filthy ways

The song started, and Marshall stepped towards me.  
I'm tryna bathe my ape, (ape),  
In your milky way (way)  
I'm a legend  
I'm irreverent  
I be reverend  
I'll be so faaaaa-ar up  
We don't give a fuuuh-uh-uck  
Welcome to the danger zone  
Step into the fantasy

He was now inches away from my face on the floor.

You are not invited to the other side of sanity  
They're callin' me an alien a big headed astronaut  
Maybe it's because your boy Yeezy get ass a lot

You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil?

His red eyes were drawing me in. They were so beautiful, but they seemed very seductive at the moment.

Could you be an angel?  
Your touch magnetizing

His hand touched mine softly, and I could feel myself leaning in.

Feels like I am floating  
Leaves my body glowing  
They say, be afraid  
You're not like the others  
Futuristic lover  
Different DNA  
They don't understand you

I froze right before our lips touched, and he seemed to stop leaning too.

You're from a whole other world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light

I finally leaned in and kissed him

Kiss me, kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison  
Take me, take me  
Wanna be your victim  
Ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

The kissed turned exotic. I could feel his tongue travel into my mouth, and I let out a moan. I blushed but kept going. His manhood began to rub on me, which led to more moans. He unzipped, and I followed his lead. The music just felt right with the mood, so we continued. Farther and farther.

You're so supersonic  
Wanna feel your powers  
Stun me with your laser  
Your kiss is cosmic  
Every move is magic...

And that was the day I lost my virginity to the Vampire King Marshall Lee Abadeer..


	7. update

I WILL UPDATE TODAY AT 7

PM STAY GOLD JASMIN!


	8. Meeting the clone

Fionna walked into the house exhausted. 'I'm glad it's Friday. Everything will start over Monday, but I'll enjoy the weekend tomorrow.' She thought with a little look of relief. It was currently 9 in the afternoon, and all she wanted to do is sleep. Fionna walked up the stairs dreadly. When she had finally reached her room, she locked her door and slipped into bed. The blue covers of her bed held her securely, and she fell asleep.

Loud knocking had woken her up. It was Cake. "Fionna! " She screamed. Her voice sounded like Vegeta's voice when he gets mad at Goku. "WHERE'S MY HAIR STRAIGHTNER?!"

Fionna sighed and yelled back from the bed. "IT'S IN YOUR PURSE. REMEBER, YOU PUT IT IN THERE AFTER EATING THOSE PIECES OF CAKE!" The house was silent for a few minutes, and the sound of shuffling was heard.

"THANKS!" Fionna heard Cake say. She sighed louder than she should've. The warm air around her turned cold, and Fionna shivered. The totoro alarm clock read 6 a.m. Fionna groaned and rolled her eyes.

'This is wayyyyyyy too early for me, plus it's Saturday.' She sat up and looked around the room. Fionna's room was painted baby blue. It was her favorite color, and it was her mom's favorite too.

She slowly took the blankets off of her. The cold air got cooler. She looked down, as her feet made contact with the ground and jolted. 'I need to buy some stompies. ..' Her left foot slowly reached down towards the floor, until it made contact. She immediately shivered and hurriedly walked to the bathroom. Her hands started the shower and stripped her from yesterday's clothes.

Fionna walked into the shower, and as the water fell onto her head, memories from yesterday came flooding back. The guy with raven locks of hair, ruby red eyes, and vampire-like teeth. Her ex, Jonah. Everything.

She sighed loudly again. 'Why did I have to get stuck in this mess. The hottest guy in school fudged me , but my ex is out to abuse me. Yes, I said fudge. Fudge is yummy.' She thought almost stomping her foot.

"FIONNA, YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOREVER!" She opened the door, and she threw a punch towards her. It hit her, and she groaned angrily.

"CAKE!?" Fionna yelled. She glared at Fionna, and Fionna tried covering herself with her hands.

"You've taken over 20 minutes in the shower, Fionna." She said with a scowl. Cake's sharp eyes glared at her, as she hissed a little. Her green eyes shimmered. Her blond, brown hair was tied up in a messy bun. She was 2 inches taller than Fionna, and It made Fionna feel like she was about to be murdered by her sister.

"Hurry up and get out, Fionma" She said hissing.

Fionna squirmed a little. "Fine, but just leave already!" Angry tears began to form in her eyes.

"Fine, but hurry up and get out, okay?" She said eying Fionna. Fionna quickly nodded her head, and Cake shut the door.

Fionna put a powerpuff towel around her body. "Cake, you butt." She said still upset.

"I HEARD THAT!" Cake yelled from the living room.

'I swear she has fudging cat ears.' Fionna sighed and put on black high waist jeans and a light blue undershirt. She went into her closet and found a black, tight sweater.

She put on her black converse and finished it off with some mascara and a little bit of concealer. "Perfect!" she said with a smile.

Cake came into the bathroom. "Oh, good! You're done! I really needed to take a shit."

"What the- Cake!" She yelled. Her blue eyes began to burn the back of her head.

"Chill out, bitch." She scoffed.

"Whatever. " Fionna said sighing.

"Alright, alright. Now, shoo. Or do you want to see me butt naked." She said smirking.

Fionna gasped. "NO!" She ran out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. :Pretty sure I looked red as a tomato." She to herself, as she entered the kitchen downstairs, a smile spread across her face at the sight of newly bought ingreadients spread across the counter. Fionna loved to bake, and Cake and Fionna love strawberries, even though she doesn't show she does in front of her, Fionna knows she still does.

"Strawberry sweets!" She said almost shrieking with joy, as Fionna finishes and gets them out of the warm oven. These are minute sweets that her mother taught her how to make. They take exactly 21 minutes to bake. Cake takes 35 minutes in the shower, so by the time Fi left them out to cool, she was just getting ready to finish.

Fionna ran to the counter and reached for the plate holding some strawberry cookies. She took two, placed them in a baggy, and then put them in her green backpack.

"Bye?" She said to the quiet space. 'It's Saturday, so I guess I'll go to that one coffee place.' Fionna thought to myself.

Fionna got in her blue car and drove downtown and reached her destination. It was a retro looking place, but it was nice and warm. She smiled as the guy in the counter waved hello to her.

"Hey, Fionna. It's nice to have you back. How have you been?" The guy's name was Skilyr. (Yes, i know how i spelled Skilyr. Deal with it.) He was wearing his usual black shirt with khakis. It was the coffee shop's uniform. He had hot pink hair, and emerald green eyes. He had tattoos almost everywhere, and he loved playing with the ladies, especially Mari. Fionna met them both at her old town, and they moved here a week before Fionna came here.

"Meh. I've been better. Last night i was involved with a guy, so..." He looked shocked and ready to kill.

"Jonas, right?" He said hissing a little.

"Chill, Skilyr. Someone took care of the Prince Of Hell, and, anyways, It wasn't him." Fionna said shivering a little. Fionna's ex is the prince of hell. No sarcasm inclused. 'How am I still not dead yet?' She thought. No, seriously. He is from hell and is the prince there. That is the only reason why she believes in the supernatural.

"Who's-" Fionna cut Skilyr off.

"I want my coffee, Skilyar." She said sighing.

He growled a little. He hates being interrupted, but Fionna does it anyways. He is part fennec fox after all. "Whatever. It's coming up."

"It's already done." Said a girl whose hair resembled the fennec fox's hair. It was tied up in a high pony tail, but her hair still almost reached the floor.

"Mari!" Fionna said with a smile. Mari, short for Marianne, is the fennec fox's girlfriend. Skilyar is a total bad ass, and Mari is more like Fionna but more shy and girly. Mari is human, like Fionna, and she doesn't mind Skilyr being a fennec fox, but they love eachother, and Fi gets a bit jealous of her finding love.

"Hey, Fi." She said smiling back. She then headed back to the kitchen to finish making the other customers' meals. Her long curly hair bounced behind her. She's a busy person. The coffee shop was currently half full. Fionna sat at an empty table and drank her vanilla coffee that Mari made for her.

As she bit the cookie she made, someone came in creating a little ding. She gulped. A guy with raven hair, vampire-like teeth, and pale skin came in. It was marshall. He had a plaid blue shirt. 'I swear he got hotter, since last night where I left him sleeping.' She thought almost not being able to look away.

"Marshall," Fionna spoke up, "you can sit with me?" She said. She wanted to talk about last night. She was confused about the whole thing. She wanted to know what they were now, and she really wasn't sure if she loved Marshall, so if it didn't work out, it wouldn't matter.

Fionna was awoken from her thoughts when a voice spoke up, and it was definitely not Marshall's. "That's not my name, little girl." The voice said bitterly. She looked up and found a pair of blue eyes, instead of red ones, in front of her face. Fionna backed up a little.

"Roy..?" She asked herself quietly, shocked.

Now, it was his turn to back up. "How," he paused, "Fionna?" He questioned.

She groaned. "How do I know people that I really don't know?" Fionna asked herself frantically.

"Wait, but how do you know my name?" He asked her as he sat down in front of her.

"I don't know, dude. It's been happening a lot, since I moved into Aaa." Fionna said rolling her blue eyes.

"And how do i know your name?" He asked again. Fionna looked at him annoyed.

"Dude, I said I don't know." She spat amd took a deep breath.

Roy looked at her with a confused expression. He grabbed his bangs. "I just don't understand. I've never met you before. Is this the first time it's happened?" He asked.

"No," She said after drinking a little of her coffee, "I happened to know Marshall's name, too." Roy suddenly became quiet. She took this as a chance to look at Roy. He was like an exact clone of Marshall, except Roy had blue eyes, like her. "By the way," she said breaking him away from his thoughts, "are you related to Marshall?" she asked tilting her head.

He chuckled, and this startled Fionna. His laugh sounded like Marshall's. "You can tell?"

Fionna smiled. "Actually, never mind. Marshall's actually funny. You guys couldn't possibly be related." She said taking another sip.

"Ha ha. Real funny." He said folding his arms. "Actually, I'm Marshall's twin brother."

'It was obvious that he was his twin brother. I mean they're like clones!' Fionna thought. "Oh, really? I thought you were his uncle." Fionna said giggling.

"I'm not that old." He said rolling his eyes.

She smiled. "Sure you're not."

Fionna could see Maria making her way over to her table, probably to check on her.

Mari put a menu down in front of Roy. "Would you like anything, sir." She said in her usual waitress voice.

Roy didn't even look up. He just glanced around the menu. "Just plain black coffee. Thank you." He said slidding the menu across the table towards her. He didn't glance at her still.

Fionna stuck her tongue out in disgust, making Mari smile.

"Alright. I'll bring that up soon." She said, as she turned around. Her curly hair bouncing right behind her.

"Ew. Black coffee. That nasty." Fionna said, scrunching up her nose.

"Um, sure?" He said. His right eyebrow quirked up in confusment. Right then the bell rang again. Fionna froze. Her eyes followed his movements up to the counter.

"Why is he here?" She said in a whisper.

Roy looked at her, then the door, and then to the counter. "Who-" He didn't finish saying what he wanted to. He looked at the guy and glared.

Fionna looked at Skilyr and Mari. They looked at her, pity was in their eyes, but they also looked ready to protect her.

"Jonah." Fionna whispered .

(I FINALLY UPDATED! I AM SO SO SORRY)


	9. Chapter 9

_I was going to have this done Friday. I told someone that, but I ended up getting sick and sleeping all day and night. I feel a little better, so don't worry about me (I know yall don't anyways) and read the story already._

"Would you move a little?" Fionna said shoving Roy to the side, but she instantly regret it when Fi heard his head bump the concrete ceiling. He grunted from behind her. "Sorry." She said biting her lip.

He sighed. "Why did we leave again? It's not like we were in any danger." Fionna didn't say anything for a while. Not wanting any waterworks, Roy remained silent.

As if just noticing the stench, Fionna sniffed the air. 'Smells like skunk and rotten eggs.' She thought, pinching her nose. 'Why couldn't we escape from Jonah by going through the back door? Why did we have to go into the sewer?' She asked herself. Fionna glanced behind her shoulder at Roy. He looked as if he were about to vomit. "Can you not tolerate the stench?" She asked him, looking forward again.

She heard him mumble "No." She glanced at him again, and he looked paler than he looked about thirty minutes ago. He was pinching his nose. "I'm over-sensitive when it comes to scents." He continued. His voice sounded different, due to the fact he was pinching his nose closed obviously.

Fionna nodded and looked straight ahead again. "Why'd we leave? Why'd we run down here and leave my coffee? Why are we in such a rush?" He attempted to ask the girl again. He was hoping to get an answers this time.

Fionna sighed. "Aren't vampires supposed to be common collected and cool?" She asked him, frustrated.

He stopped walking and looked at Fionna suspiciously. "I don't know what you're talking about, Fionna." He said glaring at her.

"Please," she began to say without stopping, "Marshall already told me everything." She lied through her teeth, smirking. He started walking to try to catch up to her. "Don't pretend like you don't know Jonah, Roy." She continued. Fionna looked down just in time to see a random ass pipe in the middle of the floor. She jumped over it, and Roy didn't notice a thing. 'Flidging pipe.' She thought wanting to kick it.

Roy sighed. "Yeah, I'm a vampire, but I don't really "know" him just because he's the prince of the "nightosphere", Fionna, and why are we running away from him?" He said almost tripping over the flidging pipe. "What the bunk, man?" He said stopping again and yelling at the pipe, which made Fionna turn around to look at him. "Who the bunkers puts a fridging pipe right there?!" His eyes turned red.

Fionna laughed. "Dude, I know how you feel, but it's just a pipe." She said smiling at him.

He sighed. "Whatever. That pipe is going to get it, if he tries to pull something else."

"Teenagers." Fionna sighed, shaking her head. Roy smiled, and Fionna smiled back. "Jonah is my ex-boyfriend." She said sighing.

"WHAT?!" Roy said, his mouth agape.

Fionna closed his mouth for him. "Yup." She said, turning around and beginning to walk again.

He walked right behind her. "You are so lucky you're not dead, yet." He said to her.

"I wish I was, so I don't have to deal with him." She said, sighing." Roy stopped for a second, but he quickly began to follow again not saying a word.

After a while of walking, Roy noticed some light from the ceiling. "Hey," he said tapping Fionna's shoulder, earning a hum from her, "is that an exit?" He said pointing towards a little wooden door at highest part of the ceiling. They both stopped walking.

"Yeah!" She said happily, but her smile faded when she saw how high it was, luckily there were some stairs. "That's some istanbul (bull) right there." She said. "I bet the person who made the door all the way up there also made the flidging pipe be in the middle of the floor." She puffing her cheeks, upset. "Wait," she said, her expression changing to a little happy face, "can't you just fly us to the top?" She was looking a little now.

Roy rolled his eyes. "We can't fly, until we're at least nineteen, since our wings haven't matured yet." He noticed how she went back to looking a little glum. "I know it's a stupid rule, but I can't do anything about it.

Fionna sighed. "Let's try to make it." Roy said pushing her forward. Fionna turned around and glared at him, but she walked up the stairs like a good little girl.

Before reaching the top, Fionna turned around to face Roy. "By the way, your brother didn't tell me you were a vampire." She said smiling. "You did." She opened the little door, leaving Roy behind.

"Fucking-" He said, as he got out, but he stopped, finding Fionna standing and frozen. He looked toward where she was looking. "Marshall?" Roy said, standing up.

Marshall turned around from the smoothie counter. He had his black apron on, which read 'Smoothie King'. "Roy?" He said with a smile, but it began to fade when he noticed the fidgeting Fionna. "Hey, Fionna. Where'd you go this morning?" He asked her getting closer. She began to back up, almost falling back in the sewer, but Roy managed to stop her from falling.

"Thanks." She said at Roy, looking a little surprised. Marshall scowled, but let it go, realizing that Roy was his brother, and that she almost died. "Sorry, Marsh. I had to go home.. Cake was looking for me, and I really didn't want to get on her bad side." She bit her lip. She wanted to talk it out with Marshall, but right now wasn't a good time.

"I thought you weren't in good terms with that cat, and you couldn't have left a note?" Marshall was starting to get ticked.

"I'm-" she started but was cut off by Roy.

"Look, Marsh." Roy said getting both of their attentions. "Right now isn't a really good time. You remember Jonah, right?" He asked, sitting down on a random chair by a table.

"Yeah? That's Fionna's ex. I know she's trying to get away from him, but I really want to know something right now." He said looking at Fionna, who looked away, making him frown a little. Marshall sat down at the counter's chair and looked back at Roy. There were only two people sitting at some of the tables. Most people who came to the Smoothie King came for a smoothie and left as soon as they got it.

"Stupid. That's him, but he's also the Prince of Nightosphere. This just shows how much you actually payed attention at the royal meetings." He said sighing and crossing his arms.

"Wait." He looked at Fionna and she gulped. "You dated the Prince of Hell? Are you crazy? How has he not killed you, yet?" He was waving his arms around like a mad man.

Fionna sighed and shrugged. "Stop asking the same questions your demonic, vampire brother already asked." She said walking over towards the smoothie machine. She began making herself a strawberry,vanilla smoothie.

"Did you tell her?" Marshall said, glaring at his brother.

Roy looked away. "She found out herself." He said looking back at him now. He reached into his pocket, took out a pair of glasses, and put them on.

"It's true!" Fionna said, putting a lid on the smoothie, and coming back.

"So, Marshall, how come I can smell a really strong scent of yours on her?" He asked knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from his brother.

"Roy," he hissed, "I thought you wanted to ignore the subject." Fionna pretended like everything was fine and weren't talking about her.

"Did you know that she also carries Jonah's scent?" Roy said raising an eyebrow, as he watched his brother stiffen and look at Fionna.

Fionna just stared at Roy, as if putting pieces from a puzzle together. Her face slowly looked as if she solved a mystery. "Roy, is that true?" She asked. He nodded at her. "If I move anywhere, will he be able to find me?" She asked him, taking a sip of her smoothie. He nodded again, confused at her questions.

Marshall, on the other hand, knew where she was going with all of these questions. He got up and walked towards Roy. "Bro, Bro, we need to get that scent off of her." He said putting his hand on Roy's shoulder.

He groaned. "How come I always get stuck with your problems?" Roy said glaring at Marshall.

"Because you're the smart one, dumb dumb." He said flicking him on his forehead, making his glasses lower a bit. Roy scowled and put his glasses back up.

"I know you're not that stupid, Marshall. You know what you need to do to get rid of his scent." He said sighing and standing up to serve an impatient looking customer.

Marshall was about to follow, but Fionna grabbed his wrist, before he could leave. "How?" She basically demanded for an answer. Fionna was tired of running away. She wanted Jonah to leave her alone at night. She was always afraid he'd show up at her window in the middle of the night.

He turned to look at her. He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it.

"Well?" Fionna said, making her hand grip Marshall's wrist.

"Dude, ow!" Marshall released himself from her grasp. "Gosh, for a girl you sure are strong." He said holding his wrist like a baby.

"Never judge a book by its cover, Marshall." She said glaring at him. "Now, tell me." Fionna began turning red. She was getting upset. Her hands were fist now.

Marshall backed up a little. "Okay, okay! I give, I give, just, please, don't hit me!" He pleaded.

Fionna nodded and waited for her answer.

"I- I need to bite you." He said sighing and running his hand through his raven, black hair.

"Okay." She said shrugging, willing to do anything to gain freedom from Jonah.

"I know. I don't want to do it either, but if-. Wait, what?" He said doing a double take.

"I said, Okay. I'm willing to get bitten by a blood sucking vampire to get away from Jonah." She began getting her hair out of the way of her neck and tilting her head a little.

Marshall quickly grabbed her and made his way into the family bathrooms, which he knew was rarely used for "family". "We can't do it in public."He hissed.

"But we can talk about you being a vampire in public?" She said crossing her arms.

He rolled his eyes, locked the bathroom, and put his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him, blushing. "Are you ready?" He said looking into her eyes seriously.

Fionna bit her lip. "I am." 


End file.
